The purpose of this research is to describe physical and psychological predictors of quality of life (QOL) and changes in these predictors with the course of the illness in persons with HIV Disease. Three phases of the study have been completed. In Phase I, 14 adults who are HIV positive and enrolled in an NIAID drug protocol, participated in a 60 minute audiotaped interview. Interview data were transcribed and analyzed using grounded theory methods. In Phase II, a total of 12 men with HIV Disease participated in 1 1/2-2 hour focus group interviews which were audiotapod. The data were described and content analyzed. Findings from Phases I and II were used to refine the Quality of Life Model that underwent testing in Phase III, a longitudinal component in which patients with HIV Disease completed a set of questionnaires at baseline and six months. In Phases I and II, all of the subjects except one were men with a mean age of 38 (+/-5 years). All were Caucasian, well educated, and fairly healthy. The core concept which describes the adjustment process has been called "Achieving a Balance". The four phases of the process include "Disintegrating", "Renormalizing", "Coming to Terms", and "Creating Meaning". Data from the longitudinal component are currently undergoing analysis.